Necromundus Badges Guide
=Overview= We award badges for numerous accomplishments by our players, whether it's for slaying Meeka Mau, becoming an adept crafter, earning Top Roleplayer status, or writing stories about their characters. =Available Badges= *'Over the Wall Badge:' Your character has been approved for the IC grid on one of our games. *'A Little Help From My Friends Badge:' Recruit at least three new players to one of our games in a month. *'Michael Caine Badge:' You're everywhere! Day or night, you show up in a roleplaying scene, and you've got the logs to prove it. This badge goes to someone who logs the most RP activity with other players on one of our games in a month. *'Glengarry Badge:' You run an organization or business in-game, supervising other players and involving them in activities that you log in the OV Wiki on a regular basis. *'Lone Wolf Badge:' You're not part of a crew or organization, but you still manage to involve yourself in activities that you log in the OV Wiki on a regular basis. *'Team Player Badge:' You're in a crew or organization and regularly log activities in the OV Wiki. *'OtherVerse Mentor Badge:' You're a card-carrying, staff-approved newbie helper. *'OtherVerse Oscar Badge:' You score a trifecta, earning the Top Roleplayer Badge on all three jointhesaga.com games in one month. *'OtherVerse Reviewer Badge:' You've posted at least one substantial review about an OtherVerse game at MUD Connector, Top MUD Sites, MU*Wiki, or here at the OtherVerse site. *'Top Roleplayer Badge:' You earned the most +votes on one of our games in a month. (Also eligible for the Star and Superstar Badges.) *'Superstar Badge:' You earned at least 4 +votes on one of our games in a month. (Also eligible for the Star Badge.) *'Star Badge:' You earned at least 1 +vote on one of our games in a month. *'Wikiality Badge:' You've got at least one character page in the OV Wiki. *'Wiki Hero Badge:' Make the most contributions of new content to the OV Wiki in a month. *'Hall Monitor Badge:' Make the most contributions of improvements to existing content to the OV Wiki in a month. *'Friend of the Saga Badge:' You promote one of our games in at least 5 confirmable web sites in a month. *'A Thousand Faces Badge:' Have the most alts on one of our games. *'Ten Thousand Faces Badge:' Have the most characters on all of our games. *'Dead and Loving It Badge:' You've had a character on Necromundus since the earliest beta testing days in 2006. *'OS:M Tester Wannabe Badge:' You've started a character on Necromundus with an eye toward becoming an OtherSpace: Millennium beta tester in January 2008. *'OtherVerse All-Star Badge:' You've got at least one active character involved on each jointhesaga.com game. *'Mark Twain Badge:' You've got at least three short (250 words or more) character stories in the OtherVerse Wiki. *'Stephen King Badge:' You've got an ongoing saga of your own chronicling the adventures of your characters in the OtherVerse Wiki. *'To Whom It May Concern Badge:' You keep a blog, livejournal, or forum discussion thread where you regularly ponder the game, linked from your OV Wiki character page. *'Tony Robbins Badge:' You hold an OOC seminar about a topic relating to one of our games, schedule it on the +calendar, promote it, log it, and then post and properly categorize the log in the OV Wiki. *'Michelangelo Badge:' You've achieved the rank of Adept crafter on one of our games. *'Bash and Smash Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a warrior on Necromundus. *'Magic Missile Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a magic user on Necromundus. *'Healing Hands Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a healer on Necromundus. *'Stabbity Badge:' You've reached the rank of Level 50 as a rogue on Necromundus. *'Unique and Special Snowflake Badge:' The staff has determined that your character's bio deserves special recognition for creativity and originality, while keeping within the game's theme. *'Red-Eye Flyer Badge:' You own a copy of OtherSpace: Red-Eye Flight. *'Red-Eye Travel Agent Badge:' Someone else got a copy of OtherSpace: Red-Eye Flight on your recommendation. *'Newshound Badge:' You own a copy of at least one of our OtherNews books. *'Newsboy Badge:' Someone else got a copy of at least one of our OtherNews books because of you. *'Quantum Stepper Badge:' You own a copy of Wes Platt's [http://stores.lulu.com/store.php?fAcctID=1035094 Quantum Step] book *'Historian Badge:' You own all the books available through jointhesaga.com. *'Super Shopper Badge:' You make a purchase of at least five items from our Cafepress.com store. *'Saga Supporter Badge:' You've donated at least $10 to jointhesaga.com. *'Saga Patron Badge:' You've donated at least $25 to jointhesaga.com. (Also eligible for the Saga Supporter Badge.) *'Saga Benefactor Badge:' You've donated at least $50 to jointhesaga.com. (Also eligible for the Saga Supporter and Saga Patron Badges.) *'Saga Legend Badge:' You've donated at least $100 to jointhesaga.com. (Also eligible for the Saga Support, Saga Patron, and Saga Benefactor Badges.) *'Gotta Get 'Em All Badge:' You've acquired all badges available to players. *'Mau Conqueror Badge:' You've managed to defeat Meeka Mau in the Agickin Theme Park on Necromundus. *'Arc Magnet Badge:' You want to be part of the staff-driven storylines on an OtherVerse game. *'DaVinci Badge:' You've become an Adept crafter on all of our OtherVerse games that offer crafting. *'David Mamet Badge:' Run at least three different one-night events on one of our games in a month. *'Shakespeare Badge:' Run at least six different one-night events on one of our games in a month. *'Homerian Epic Badge:' Satisfactorily execute and log a three-month story arc on one of our games. *'Madison Avenue Badge:' Promote one of our games in 10 confirmable online spots. *'Thomas Edison Badge:' Code a spiffy system on one of our games. *'Day Planner Badge:' Make use of the +calendar system more than anyone else on one of our games in a month. *'Benjamin Franklin Badge:' Serve as a level-headed arbiter between players and staffers on one of our games. *'Vote Rocker Badge:' Routinely promote use of the +vote system by players. *'George Patton Badge:' Lead a successful charge to get at least one of our games into the top 10 on both Top MUD Sites and the MUD Connector during a ranking period - and maintain that ranking for at least a week. *'Soapbox Badge:' Become a discussion leader on our forums, interacting with players and generating interesting topics to chat about. *'Frank Lloyd Wright Badge:' You've built a significantly sized section of the grid on one of our games. *'Webslinger Badge:' You've worked on website design for the games of jointhesaga.com or put up an online OtherVerse fansite. (Fansites can be general interest or specific sites for your world, noble house, organizations, etc.) =Where Badges Are Displayed= A staffer will add the badges to your character's Wiki page and to the character's +finger information. =Requesting Badges= When you think you qualify for a badge, post an +str in-game specifying which badges should be added. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides